


The Confliction of Intimacy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the weird part; how did you make it through the weird part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confliction of Intimacy

“I really like this couch.” Kate said, running her hands across the top of it.

“I've taken some good naps on it over the years.”

“Have you ever done anything else on it?”

She whispered the question in his ear before taking his lobe between her lips. John moaned, tightening his grip around her waist. They were at his place tonight, another rainy night in Newberry. It was Wednesday and the couple was shaking it up a bit. He got off work at 6, came home and made some fried chicken. 

Kate came over at seven with a six-pack of beer and a few movies in her purse. They decided on _Taken_ , enjoying the movie while cuddling on the couch. John was proud that they almost made it to the end credits rolling before the scent of her perfume drove him under. He was like an excited teenage boy with Kate and it was a glorious feeling. Knowing that the feeling was mutual only made it stronger.

“I’d have to know the definition of anything else before I answered that question.” He replied kissing her.

The things she said in his ear almost made John blush. Kate liked being bold with him. This was something she hadn't engaged in in quite some time…it was supposed to be fun. John was a little older, a little old-fashioned. She liked being the one with the adventurous streak. 

It might not seem that adventurous to some people she knew but it was for them. That was all that mattered. It was no fun doing something you weren't into just to make someone else happy. Kate had done that far too many times; it had gotten her nowhere.

“You’ve got a bad girl streak in you, Kate Wolcott.” John smiled as his hands slipped under her sweater to stroke her back. “I like it.”

“Well if you like it, I love it.” she laughed, kissing him again. Then she lifted the sweater over her head and threw it on the other end of the couch. She could tell that John like her purple lace bra, which was exactly why she wore it.

He kissed her neck and collarbone. Kate couldn’t help but shiver when he nipped at her skin. John pulled her closer, his kisses leaving her breathless, as his hands tried to unclasp her bra. She laughed a bit when he was completely unsuccessful.

“I suddenly seem to be all thumbs.” He admitted.

“Front clasp.” She took his hands and moved them to the front. 

They undid the bra together. When her breasts were free, he lavished them with the same attention her neck got. It made Kate feverish with delight and desire. His touch was amazing. 

She loved his strong hands and his eager lips and the way he hummed against her skin. It was hard but she pulled away from him and went to rest on the arm of the couch. John was on her in an instant. Damn it was a turn on that he was just as fired up as she was.

“We’re gonna do it right here?”

“Oh yeah.” Kate started unbuttoning his shirt. John helped and in a matter of moments it was on the floor. The Hanes tee shirt underneath followed with little ceremony. “You want me, don’t you John?”

“Yes.” He kissed her as his hands worked up her skirt. He liked Kate in skirts; she had a great pair of legs. She had a beautiful body that he knew she took good care of. It was hard not to stare. 

Her curves weren't the only reason he was there but they got his attention. She was wearing thigh highs and his fingers toyed with the lace. Walking them across her skin, John took hold of her panties. “My God, yes.”

“Mmm,”

Kate arched her back, lifting her hips as her panties came down her legs. She pulled John into a long, passionate kiss. Wrapping her legs around him, John shifted his weight on the couch. She loved the way he felt on top of her. She was going to like it even more when she got him out of his clothes. The slacks had to go.

“Kate, Kate, wait a minute…”

“What's the matter?” she stopped immediately. Her hands were already on his undone belt, about to move on to his button and zipper.

“I don’t have any protection. I mean I have some, just not on me at the moment. It’s in the bedroom. Just let me go and get it.” John laughed some. “This is the non-romantic part I guess.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Kate put her arms around him.

“You can ask me anything you want.”

“When was the last time you were intimate with a woman?”

“It was a while ago. What year is it again?”

“I'm not asking to embarrass you. I just figured that you were pretty safe if you want to, you know, go naked.”

“I’d never put you at risk like that.” John kissed her. “I mean I'm pretty sure I'm OK but nothing is 100% but a test. So I’ll be right back; don’t move and stay in the mood.”

“I'm in the mood.” Her grin was huge as she watched John run to his bedroom. She grabbed a pillow from the top of the couch, throwing it behind her back.

“Still in the mood?” he asked, coming down the short hallway.

Kate just smiled, holding out of her arms. John undid his pants and let them fall before stepping out of them. Then he was back on the couch with Kate. He kissed her as his body settled between her open thighs. She yanked down his boxer shorts as he opened the condom.

“Kate…” he could only whisper her name as he slid inside of her.

They both shivered as John thrust. She held tight to him, John pushing her skirt up and gripping her hips. She spread her thighs to feel him deeper.

“Oh God.” He breathed into the crook of her neck. “Oh Kate, Kate…ohhh baby.”

She ran her hands over his bald head, knowing what it did to him. John didn’t fail her. He held her tighter, thrusting deeper. It made her shiver and then she whimpered.

“Oh John, oh God.”

“Say it again.” he gently bit her neck.

“Ohhh John. I'm so close…”

Kate took his hand and led it between her thighs. It was a little awkward as John stroked. But he found his stride, felt as she started to fall. Kate gripped his back, calling out his name. 

Her eyes were shut tight as he kissed her face. She went rigid in his arms and then relaxed. Kate took his hand again, held it in hers. He laced his fingers in hers; let her feelings guide his.

“I…you…holy…” John couldn’t find the words. He swore he felt the pistons firing in his brain, going off like fireworks.

“Don’t move.” She held him closer. “I love the weight of you.”

“I'm too heavy.”

“Don’t you move, John Barton. You're doing just fine.”

“Yes ma'am.” He kissed her nose and then her mouth. John took her face in his hands. “You're the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“You sweet, sweet man.”

“Are you still crazy about my head?” John asked. He smiled as he pulled away from her. It wasn’t easy but she couldn’t stay tonight. She was going to have to go soon; the faster he let go the better.

“Yes!” Kate hugged him from behind. John had pulled up his boxers and was sitting on the edge of the couch. She kissed the nape of his neck. “This is the hard part.”

“Having to go?”

“Mmm hmm. Maybe for our next date night we should go out. Lead us not into temptation and all.”

“As if those are any easier to end.” John leaned to kiss her hand. “I thought we’d go to the art museum on Saturday afternoon. If not maybe we can take Stanley to the SEE, that’s the Science Museum in Manchester. They have lots of great interactive exhibits that he might get a kick out of.”

“That would be fun, and then lunch afterward?”

“Yes.” He unwrapped himself from her arms, stood, and helped Kate up from the couch. “You should probably get dressed.”

“Are you kicking me out, John?”

“No, no.” he kissed her. “I would give anything if you could stay. But you can't. You have work in the morning, so do I, and I know you like having your hour or so to yourself before bed. You deserve that.”

She nodded and started to get dressed. This was the weird part; how did you make it through the weird part. It wasn’t as if this was the first time Kate had a date that ended in sex. Usually she was perfectly fine to go or to send the man on his way. With John there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn’t like. When she was with him it wasn’t just about sex.

“I don’t like this part.” Kate shook her head as she sat back down on the couch in her bra and skirt. She was holding her sweater in her hands.

“I'm not overly fond of it either.”

“So how do we not feel so bad about it?”

“Maybe we should stop.” John sat down beside her.

“Stop seeing each other?” Kate looked at him with wide blue eyes.

“No,” he took her hand. “No, that is not what I meant. I absolutely did not mean that. I don't know; when I'm intimate with you it hurts to leave. Maybe we should just find other ways to be intimate until…”

“Infinity?”

“Until we’re married.” John replied. “Not to say that we’re going to get married and we've only been dating two months and this conversation just got really awkward didn’t it?”

“No.” she shook her head. “I appreciate that we can talk about this, even if it’s a little strange. We’re not young people anymore and that’s OK. If I wasn’t a mom this might be a little different.”

“I like that you're a mom. You have a great kid.”

“Thank you. But it does make my schedule a little different than women who don’t.”

“Yes.” John nodded. “I don’t want to schedule sex, Kate. I want to be spontaneous and free because that’s how I feel with you. But if it hurts for us to part after that kind of intimacy maybe we should abstain for a little while. We work out our feelings and we talk again.”

“I really like you…those are my feelings.”

“I feel the same way.”

“So we know our feelings?”

“You need to get dressed because if you don’t I will want you all over again and it’s hard enough to let you go.”

“OK.” She kissed his cheek and got up from the couch. Kate threw on her sweater and then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

John started cleaning up their dinner things from the living room. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now. He was crazy about her and really liked getting to know Stanley. They might be moving too fast though. It was hard to know when they were both just going with their feelings. As long as they kept the lines of communication open it was going to be OK. That wouldn’t suddenly make the conversation easy but that made it possible.

“Will you walk me to my car?” she asked.

“You never have to ask.”

John went to his front closet. He helped Kate into her coat and then threw on his New England Patriots windbreaker. They held hands as they left the apartment. Walking down the hall, they walked down the stairs and out of the building. 

It was still raining so Kate put up her umbrella. Luckily she was just parked directly across the street. The tree-lined streets of Adams Lane were quiet but that was no surprise. John walked her to her minivan, standing aside as she climbed inside. Kate closed the driver’s side door and opened the window.

“Text me when you get home safely.” He said.

“I will.” She leaned out to kiss him. “I enjoyed tonight John, all of tonight.”

“So did I. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He went back across the street, holding up his hand to wave as the car pulled off. Kate turned on the radio, she needed to distract herself. Elton John sang _Something about the Way You Look Tonight_ and she fought the urge to cry. Oh God, where the hell had the tears come from? Please let this just be hormonal or something. 

The feelings were beginning to overwhelm her. After all the years of turning them off because she was tired of games and being hurt. Then she shelved them completely and put her all into being a mom. Kate never intended to meet this man and be swept completely off her feet. 

She didn’t even know how to feel. What she had with John was a good thing but she didn’t even know how to feel. How could that end anyway but badly? She had to get herself together and maybe a good cry would do it. That just couldn’t happen until she got home.

***


End file.
